Slamdunk Season 2
by Shen GeeYo
Summary: Wonder what happens after the big game against Sannoh? Well, read this fanfic and find out. WARNING If you have not finished the series, then please do not read this. It does contain spoilers to the series.


Slamdunk Season 2 Ch.1 Winter Meet

**Disclaimer:** Most characters used, and basketball teams are copyrighted by Inoue Takehiko. Some characters are my own creations, so any new names that are not familiar to you are probably of my creation.

**Spoiler Alert:** If you have not finished the Slamdunk series or at least up to Vol. 25 then please do not read this. It contains a few spoilers, you have been warned.

**Off Topic:** I hope that someday Inoue will continue this amazing series. In the mean time please enjoy my rendition of this great series.

**Prologue:** As the winter meet starts to approach the Shohoku basketball team starts beginning their drills to become a better team. Our story begins with the first practice.

"Yasuda, lower your hips! You need to be able to guard against the point guard's drive. This way you can improve your defense. Our opponents are Kainan, Ryonan, Shoyo, and other Kanagawa high schools. Do your best!" shouts Miyagi Ryota the new basketball captain.

"Yes Sir!" replies Yasuda.

The Shohoku basketball team has been practicing daily to improve their bench and get ready for the winter meet for Kanagawa prefecture. Since beating Sannoh in the National Championship game, Shohoku has been a favorite team to win the winter meet. With the addition of beating Sannoh, Shohoku has become a very well known and popular school. This is one of the many practice games that have been played already by Shohoku, as they prepare to conquer the competition. However, they are going to do it without 3 of their starters. Akagi Takenori and Kogure Megane both need to prepare for exams and college. Rukawa Kaede is on the All-Japan Athlete tour. Finally, the self-proclaimed Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi is in a rehab center near Hiroshima getting over his back injury in the Sannoh game.

There are also some new faces in the midst of this ruckus. Since Shohoku has set its goal to the National Championship, Ayako cannot manage the team by herself. So she has asked Akagi Haruko to help her manage the team as well.

"Great pass Kuwata-Senpai! You are doing really well!" yells Haruko from the sideline.

One of the first years quickly pump fakes then passes to Mitsui Hahrashi the MVP middle schooler and one of the best three point shooter in the country. Mitsui jumps up and it in a near perfect form shoots off a three. It swishes into the net with a resounding sound.

"Hey Miyagi, looks like that 3 just put my team in the lead." smirks Mitsui.

"Ha! Don't worry, I am going to get that one back, just you watch." retorts Miyagi.

Miyagi is passed the ball and quickly he jukes his defender and does a under arm, behind the back lay-up and scores. He quickly goes back to defense, and while Kuwata is throwing the ball in, he intercepts it. With only Mitsui guarding the rim, Miyagi quickly drives down the lane and does a lay up. Mitsui jumps to block the shot, but Miyagi fakes him, and switches his position and scores.

"Grrrr….damn you Miyagi!" yells Mitsui.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! This is my era now, Mitsui!" replies Miyagi.

"Don't be so cocky, Miyagi. A captain cannot boast about his skills, his job is to unite the team and lead them." yells a familiar voice.

"Oni-chan! Brother!" says Haruko in surprise.

"Akagi-Senpai!" says Miyagi.

Akagi is in his basketball uniform and is spinning a ball on his right index finger. He quickly joins the game and turns the tide around, as Miyagi team loses the game 67-56. However, Miyagi understood what Akagi meant, and as the other members of the team left the gym. He stayed behind and practiced to become a better player. He imagined that he was facing Fujima (Shoyo's point guard), then Maki (Kainan's point guard), even Fukatsu (Sannoh's point guard). Miyagi quickly goes up for a lay up and turns around and shoots the ball back to his imaginary team mate.

"I need to do this in a game, but who can read my signal?" gasps Miyagi.

As Miyagi is thinking, Ayako walks in to pick up her bag, which she left behind. She stares at Miyagi's serious face and notices that he is very troubled.

"Miyagi, are you alright?" inquires Ayako.

"A-A-A-Ayako-chan, uh, yeah I am fine." quickly replies Miyagi. "I was just thinking about our first game against Takesaho High. Rukawa will be back by then. However, I am worried about Sakuragi. He knows my moves very well, and maybe the only that can coordinate a play with me. We need a center replacement, and Sakuragi is our best bet, for next year. Will he make it in time? I am really worried Ayako." sighs Miyagi.

Ayako looks at Miyagi and touches his shoulder. "We are going to be fine. Sakuragi will pull through, plus you are the captain now. You have a lot more pressure. Anzai-Sensei, the rest of the team, and I rely on you to lead us." says Ayako.

"I know, but…." hesitates Miyagi.

"Don't worry Miyagi; I will be by your side. I will be there for you, when you need support, I will be there for you. So let's go home, care to walk me home?" asks Ayako.

"Sure, you got your man Ayako." replies Miyagi.


End file.
